Jessalyn BingGellar
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Chandler has a daughter from Monica Gellar and she flies to Napa Valley to visit her dad at the end of summer camp and meet's Chandler's new girlfriend Lorelai.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Lorelai is vacumming one of Chandler's livingroom's when Chandler walks into the room and she looks up and turn's the vacumm off.

''oh hey!'' she says

''hey.'' he says

''so what time is your daughter getting here?'' she asks him

''my daughter should be here around 1 or 2. I'm having one of the guy's pick her up from the airport then they are gonna drive back up here.'' he tells her

''so how are you doing?'' he asks her

''I'm fine.'' she tells him

''oh kay good.'' he says happily

''you?'' she asks him

''I'm good getting excited to see my daughter who I havn't seen her in forever and I can't wait for you to meet her.'' he tells her

''yea!'' she says and smiles at him wrapping her arms around his waist

Chandler kisses her

Lorelai holds his cheek and kisses him back.

Chandler pulls away slowly and reopens his eyes ''I love you so much.'' he tells her in a soft sweet sexy tone

''love you too.'' she tells him

''what sweetie?'' he questions her

''I...I need to go check on the corn bread,chili,and pancakes to make sure they arn't burning.'' she tells him

''oh I'll do it.'' he says

''okay thanks sweetie.'' she says and goes back to vacumming

Chandler goes into the kitchen to check on all the food.

A little while later Chandler is in the kitchen when he hear's a car door shut so he quickly runs out to the front of the house and looks down from the deck upstairs and smiles and goes back in.

''Lore she's here!'' he says excitedly

''okay be right there!'' she says and runs downstairs after him and goes outside behind him to greet his daughter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Outside downstairs

''welcome home sweetie I missed you so much kido!'' he hugs her tightly and kisses the top of her head

''how was camp? I hope you had a louzy time because you are not going back!'' he tells her

''hey dad missed you too Dad your so funny Dad!'' she tells him

''hey whose that?'' she asks him

''oh well uh hunnie this is my girlfriend Lorelai...Lorelai this is my daughter Jessalyn.'' they introduce each other

''hey kido how was camp?'' he asks her

''Hi it was good fun! I have tons of picture's to show you guy's.'' she tells them

''great can't wait to see them!'' he says

''hey I hope you are hungry I made corn bread and chili and in case you are really hungry a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes.'' she tells her

''great I'm starved!'' she says

''come on kido let's get you inside!'' he says and grabs her bags

''okay!'' Jessa says

Lorelai smiles and wraps her arm around Jessa and brings her inside.

They meet up in the kitchen.

''okay take a seat and I will get the food.'' Lorelai tells them

''okay thanks baby.'' he says

Chandler and Jessa sit down at the table.

''so how is your Mom is she still living in NYC in the apartment with Rachel and Phoebe?'' he asks her

''she's fine and yes she is.'' Jessa tells him

''and Joey and Ross are still there too?'' he asks her

''they are.'' she tells him

''oh good.'' he says

Lorelai brings the food over and serves them all and then comes to sit down with them and eat.

''so how are you liking NYC?'' he asks her

''it's fine but not as cool as it is is where I'd rather be living here with you.'' she tells him

Lorelai looks at him

Chandler swallows hardly ''oh!'' he says and nods 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''so what about you Lorelai what do you do where are you from how did you and my dad meet?'' Jess asks her

''Me oh well I used to live in a very small town in Connecticut called Stars Hollow but I took a job out here and moved out here about 3 year's ago and I met your daddy at a wine party and he asked me out for dinner and of course I said yes and that's when we started so called going out.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh.'' Jess says and nods

''that's...that's cool I guess.'' Jess says

''yea it is.'' Lorelai says

''she run's an Inn out here in Napa.'' Chandler tells her

''oh cool.'' Jess says

Lorelai just smiles and eats.

''these are really good pancakes.'' Jessa says

''yea they are.'' Chandler says

''thank you that's very sweet of you guy's.'' Lorelai says

''so Lorelai do you...do you have any um kid's?'' Jessa asks her

''yea one a daughter but she's all grown up and on her own now but she might come put here at the end of the summer to spend a week or 2 here with us.''Lorelai tells her

''then she can come on our camping trip with us right dad?'' Jessa asks him

''what camping trip?'' he questions her

''oh come on dad the camping trip that we take at the end of every summer before I go back to NY.'' she reminds him

''Lorelai you can come to! Do you like camping?'' Jessa asks her

''never been camping but I'm sure it will be fun.'' Lorelai says

Chandler just smiles at her.

''it's up at the lake in the mountain's and we sleep in sleeping bags in tents and catch and grill and eat trout over the camp fire do you even like any of that?'' he asks her

''it will be fine sweetie.'' she tells him

''okay good.'' he says 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A little while later Chandler checks his watch

''what sweetie?'' she asks him

''nothing I just have some work to finish up so I will be in my office and I will see you girls later for dinner.'' he tells them

''okay leave your plate I'll get it.'' Lorelai tells him

Jessa just watches him

''welcome home kido I love you and I will see you later okay? Help Lorelai clean up the dishes after and get to know each other you will be fine.'' he tells her and kisses the top of her head

''okay thanks dad.'' Jess says and nods

Chandler leaves the table and goes to his office.

''so kido how about after we eat we leave the dishes and get you unpacked and you can tell me all about camp.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay!'' Jessa says

''so um I don't mean to get personal here but do you think that your mom and dad want to get back together?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh no nonono.'' Jessa tells her

''so no?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea.'' Jessa says

''okay.'' Lorelai says

''I think my dad really likes and is happy with you and to have you in his life.'' Jessa tells her

''yea and I'm really happy and glad to have him in my life to he's a really great guy.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea he is.'' Jessa says

''did he give you a glass of his most favorite wine yet?'' Jessa asks her

''oh yea he did it's really good!'' Lorelai tells her

''yea it is.I know he let's me have a glass on special occassions.'' Jessa tells her

''aww.'' Lorelai says and smiles at her

''so what grade are you gonna be in sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''8th.'' Jessa tells her

''wow I remember when Rory was in 8th grade.'' Lorelai tells her

''your daughter?'' Jessa asks her

''yea.'' Lorelai says 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In Chandler's office he picks up the phone and takes a deep breath .

''okokok.'' he says to himself before he dials Monica's number

the phone rings at the apartment and Rachel answer's it.

''Hello Buffay,Gellar,Green residence?'' Rachel says

''Rachel?'' he questions

''Chandler?'' she questions him

''yea it's me is um Monica there?'' he asks her

''uh yea she is hold on a minute.'' she says and goes to give Monica the phone

''it's Chandler.'' Rachel tells her

''oh.'' Monica says and takes the phone

''Hello?'' she says

''hi Monica it's Chandler.'' he says

''ooh hi what do you want? Why are you calling me? Is Jessa okay? Did she get there okay?'' Monica asks him

''oh yea she's great she has a great time at camp she's getting to know my girlfriend a little right now.'' he tells her

''oh so what's up?'' she asks him

''oh well I was actucally wondering if I could keep Jessa for the school year?'' he questions her

''NO Chandler you can't!'' she says

''why she told me that it's what she wants.'' Chandler tells her

''she said that?'' Monica questions him

''yes she said she would rather be here and live here with me than go back to NY!'' he tells her

''Ugh Chandler!'' she says madly

''I don't want to talk to you about this right now so just have her call me later and I will talk to her about this.'' she tells him

''fine.'' he says

''fine.'' she says

''good-bye.'' he says

''bye.'' Monica says and hangs up

Chandler says up angrily. 


End file.
